This proposal seeks support for an interdisciplinary, translational program of research examining how basic neuroscience research on visual-perceptual processing may be exploited to enhance the design of visual supports used in clinical, educational, and rehabilitative interventions. Visual supports in the form of communication boards, schedule boards, color-coded educational materials and the like are commonly used to facilitate learning, comprehension, and communication (cf.Beukelman &Mirenda, 2005;see Rao &Gagie, 2006). In particular, these supports are central components of what is termed augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) intervention within speech-language pathology. AAC refers to the methods and technology designed to supplement spoken communication for people with limited speech. "Aided" AAC is a subcategory in which an external aid stores and presents for use visual symbols such as photographs, line drawings, or alphabet letters (see Beukelman &Mirenda, 2005;Wilkinson &Hennig, in press). For many individuals, visually-based aided AAC provides the primary means for expression of their own ideas and, in some cases, understanding of the ideas of others (e.g., Romski &Sevcik, 1996). Given that vision is the channel upon which these supports depend, and that different populations differ in their ability to extract and process visual information (e.g., see review below), it is difficult to understand why there has been no systematic evaluation of the impact of basic principles of visual perceptual processing on the design of visual AAC symbols and symbol presentation formats. We seek support to begin such an analysis, with a particular focus on the functional behavioral outcomes of interest to clinicians, educators, users of AAC, and their families. We will evaluate visual processing within two disability groups that often rely on visual aids and AAC;children with Down Syndrome and those on the autism spectrum. Our studies promise to result in both a basic understanding of visual processing across these two disorder categories as well as a clinically-relevant means of profiling visual processing skills of individual AAC users, irrespective of the etiology of the communication impairment. Without such analyses, there is no scientific basis for detecting and correcting mismatches between AAC symbol displays and viewer skills and characteristics. Our proposed studies will encompass two interrelated programs of activity. We plan to conduct (1) basic investigations of key processes in perception and visual attention and (2) applied studies of visual processing as it relates to promoting functional behavioral outcomes. We have selected for study perhaps the most clinically-relevant and powerful of perceptual dimensions (color). In broadest terms, our objective is to increase knowledge of how individuals attend, respond to, and communicate with arrays of visual symbols. PERSONNEL ENGAGED ON PROJECT, INCLUDING CONSULTANTS/COLLABORATORS. Usecontinuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below on all individuals participating in the project. Principal Investigator: Krista Wilkinson, Adjunct Associate Professor of Psychiatry, UMMS Shriver Center, and Associate Professor, Department of Communication Sciences and Sensory Disorders, Emerson College Co-Investigator: Michael Carlin, Assistant Professor of Psychiatry, UMMS Shriver Center Page 146 Studies of Stimulus Control in Mental Retardation Mcllvane, William J. Project 2: Wilkinson &Carlin A. Specific Aims This proposal seeks support for an interdisciplinary, translational program of research examining how basic neuroscience research on visual-perceptual processing may be exploited to enhance the design of visual supports used in clinical, educational, and rehabilitative interventions. Visual supports in the form of communication boards, schedule boards, color-coded educational materials and the like are commonly used to facilitate learning, comprehension, and communication (cf. Beukelman &Mirenda, 2005;see Rao &Gagie, 2006). In particular, these supports are central components of what is termed augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) intervention within speech-language pathology. AAC refers to the methods and technology designed to supplement spoken communication for people with limited speech. "Aided" AAC is a subcategory in which an external aid stores and presents for use visual symbols such as photographs, line drawings, or alphabet letters (see Beukelman &Mirenda, 2005;Wilkinson &Hennig, in press). For many individuals, visually-based aided AAC provides the primary means for expression of their own ideas and, in some cases, understanding of the ideas of others (e.g., Romski &Sevcik, 1996). The effectiveness of visual supports clearly depends in part on the efficiency with which the relevant visual information can be perceived, identified, and extracted by the viewer. Functional outcomes like communication may be influenced by how well the visual display maps to (or violates) basic principles of visual processing (Wilkinson, Carlin, &Jagaroo, 2006a). Yet most visual supports are created autonomously by service providers or purchased as part of pre-prepared commercial packages. Virtually no research has been conducted to help guide professionals who are engaged in designing visual supports (see Wilkinson &Jagaroo, 2004). Moreover, the populations of individuals who can benefit from visual supports range from individuals with developmental disabilities (such as autism or Down Syndrome) through school-aged children with specific learning challenges (e.g., attention deficit disorders) and adults with acquired disabilities (e.g., aphasia). It seems doubtful that all of these diverse populations would benefit from a single, one-size-fits-all package. Given that vision is the channel upon which these supports depend, and that different populations differ in their ability to extract and process visual information (e.g., see review below), it is difficult to understand why there has been no systematic evaluation of the impact of basic principles of visual perceptual processing on the design of visual AAC symbols and symbol presentation formats. We seek support to begin such an analysis, with a particular focus on the functional behavioral outcomes of interest to clinicians, educators, users of AAC, and their families. We will evaluate visual processing within two disability groups that often rely on visual aids and AAC;children with Down Syndrome and those on the autism spectrum. Our studies promise to result in both a basic understanding of visual processing across these two disorder categories as well as a clinically- relevant means of profiling visual processing skills of individual AAC users, irrespective of the etiology of the communication impairment. Without such analyses, there is no scientific basis for detecting and correcting mismatches between AAC symbol displays and viewer skills and characteristics. Our proposed studies will encompass two interrelated programs of activity. We plan to conduct (1) basic investigations of key processes in perception and visual attention and (2) applied studies of visual processing as it relates to promoting functional behavioral outcomes. We have selected for study perhaps the most clinically-relevant and powerful of perceptual dimensions (color). In broadest terms, our objective is to increase knowledge of how individuals attend, respond to, and communicate with arrays of visual symbols. These two general classes of activity will be undertaken in relation to three specific aims. We will: 1. ascertain how the color composition of a stimulus array influences visual attention and orienting to stimuli within an array; 2. assess how basic perceptual (color) cues affect efficiency with which stimuli can be located within arrays, as assessed by a visual search paradigm; 3. determine the extent to which perceptual cues may interact with cognitive cues (symbol meaning) to influence behavioral outcomes when the stimulus arrays are incorporated on communication displays, simulated or actual. Note: Articles provided in the Appendix are indicated by a letter in curly brackets (e.g., {A}). Page 147